


All my love

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sweet Thor (Marvel), They're both soft for each other, and a bit of not so brotherly, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Loki turns into a baby. Thor has no other choice than to take care of him until the spell wears off.





	All my love

That is not how Thor expected his day to go- even though, if he's completely honest he's not really complaining. 

When he barged in Loki's chambers earlier today it was to ask his brother if he would like to join him in the arena for some training. Loki hushed him the moment he stepped inside, apparently being in the middle of figuring out a really important spell. 

Thor waited patiently for his brother to finish with whatever it was that he was doing, only that he never got the chance to actually ask him what he wanted. A few minutes and a lot of gold and green smoke later, Loki had disappeared and his place there was a baby.

Big green eyes, black short hair, chubby adorable cheeks and milky skin, even wearing the same clothes Loki had been wearing moments ago - just a _few_ sizes smaller - it didn't take long for Thor to realize that the baby was his brother.

It was obvious - judging by the the surprise in Loki's expression - that this wasn't what Loki had meant to do, so Thor suggested they go to their mother so she could fix it but Loki said immediately no with a shake of his head. Thor suspected that the spell would wear off on its own. Loki refused to step out of his chambers in this form - and by _'refused'_ he means that Loki started crying when Thor picked him up and headed to the door, hitting his tiny fists against Thor's chest. 

It was rather adorable, really, but Thor knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it when Loki was back, had he ignored his very obvious request, so he obliged. 

Now, hours later, he's still in Loki's chambers, sitting with Loki on his lap and a spoon in his hand as he tries - and miserably fails - to feed him.

"Brother, please. You must eat something," he says for what must be the tenth time this evening, sighing when Loki shakes his head adamantly and makes a grumbling sound. Thor ignores him and slowly brings the spoon closer to Loki's mouth, looking at him with a pleading expression on his face. "Just one? For me?"

He smiles triumphantly when Loki stays still and, encouraged, he moves the spoon closer to Loki's lips. He doesn't expect the spoon that comes flying onto his face when Loki smacks it with his little hand. Thor glares at him as he wipes the mushy food off his face and Loki has the audacity to _giggle_ , which is really unfair because how is Thor supposed to be mad at this precious little thing? 

He sighs and sets the bowl on the table, readjusting Loki in his hold. "You used to do that when we were little, as well," he grumbles half-heartedly, a smile creeping onto his face as he remembers baby Loki centuries ago. "Mother would never let me feed you because we would make a mess, every time, ending up with food all over our faces and clothes," he continues, his grin growing wider at the happy mumbling sounds Loki makes. 

"You were such an adorable, tiny baby," he coos, brushing a gentle thumb over Loki's smooth cheek. "Just like you are now. You know, I used to have an obsession with your cheeks. They were so soft and chubby, I would kiss them and bite them, all the time. Do you remember?"

Loki nods his head, a cute grin on his face, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Now, shall we try to feed you, again?" 

A pout forms on baby Loki's lips but he nods, hesitantly accepting spoonful after spoonful that Thor offers him. He doesn't finish his food but he eats, so Thor doesn't push him more. 

"Good Loki," he croons and Loki wrinkles up his little nose - in the last hours, Thor has come to understand that this means disapproval; there's been a lot of nose wrinkling - but accepts the kiss that Thor places on his forehead. 

"What shall we do now, dear brother? Are you sure you don't wish to go to mother for help?"

A frown appears immediately between Loki's eyebrows, his expression looking like he's trying to glare at him but only managing to look even more endearing. Thor doesn't even fight the wide grin that spreads on his face. 

"Okay okay, you don't want help, I understand. Would you like me to read to you? You used to like that," he tries, happy to see that Loki doesn't seem to absolutely hate the idea. "Excellent," he says, holding Loki safely in his arms as he gets up, an amused smile forming on his lips at the way Loki clings to him. "I'm not going to let you fall, Loki. I got you," he reassures him and Loki relaxes a bit but doesn't let Thor's tunic out of his fists. 

Thor carefully sets him on the bed and Loki crawls further on the mattress, looking expectantly at Thor who's trying to choose a book from Loki's library. At the end, he just grabs one of the books that looks kind of familiar, assuming that Loki must like it since it's his. 

He climbs into the bed, as well, lying down beside Loki and getting comfortable. He reaches for his brother and lifts him easily, planning to move him to sit on his stomach but Loki whines and squirms in his hold, making Thor reluctantly free him, letting him resume his previous position. 

"You weren't so mean when you were an actual baby," he grumbles, earning himself an eye roll from Loki. He didn't know babies could look so dismissive. Still adorable, though.

Thor takes the book in his hand, a nostalgic smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Do you remember how often I used to read to you?" He asks, turning his head to look at Loki. "Even before I knew how to actually read I would take a book from mother's library and would make up a story, pretending that I'm reading the book until you would fall asleep in my arms. Mother says I was the only one that could put you to sleep so easily. You were always crying when anyone else tried," he says, not able to hide the pride in his voice. 

Loki makes a small mumbling sound, shuffling a bit closer to him and Thor takes the opportunity and gathers him in his embrace. He nuzzles his cheek against Loki's, grimacing when he elicits an annoyed whine from his brother; _right_ , the beard. 

"Apologies, brother," he says, laughing as he pulls away; Loki's wrinkling up his nose again. He sets him on his chest and smiles when his brother just sits there willingly. Loki reaches clumsily for his face with his little hand and Thor lets him, curious to see what he wants to do. Loki rubs his palm against his cheek, giggling when Thor's beard tickles him, before doing it again. 

He's so precious, it makes warmth bloom in Thor's stomach to see his baby brother so carefree and laughing. 

"Can I have a kiss?" He asks softly, turning his cheek to Loki who seems to consider it before shuffling closer and placing a loud smooch high on his cheek where there's no beard. It makes Thor's heart swell with love and affection and he hugs Loki close to his chest, tightly but still carefully, fully aware of the precious little thing he's holding in his arms. Loki only fights him a little, wriggling like a worm before accepting his fate and relaxing in Thor's arms. 

"My sweet baby brother," Thor coos, tilting his head down to plant a kiss on the top of Loki's head. "You were as tiny as now when I swore to always protect you and keep you safe and love you," Thor whispers, his voice getting a bit emotional; he hadn't realized how much he missed holding Loki. 

Loki shifts in his hold so he can look at him with - what seems to be - a longing expression on his innocent little face. Thor doesn't have time to question it because then Loki yawns, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his hands.

"I suppose we should sleep. It's been a long day, you deserve some rest, little one," he says. 

Loki looks like he's about to disagree but only makes a small purring sound when Thor starts to stroke his back soothingly. He nuzzles Thor's chest and shifts until he's comfortable, reaching for Thor's hand and gripping one of his fingers in his little fist, as his eyelids flutter close. It immediately brings a warm smile on Thor's face. 

"Sleep well, my sweet Loki," he whispers, Loki's soft mumbling sounds lulling him to sleep, as well. 

**

When Thor wakes up the next morning, the weight on top of him feels heavier than last night but somehow more comforting, more _right_ ; like it belongs right there. He slowly croaks his eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light that slips through the windows. 

He can't help but smile when he sees Loki - his Loki with his pretty black hair and long beautiful body - sleeping peacefully on top of him, his dark thick eyelashes fanning out on his high cheekbones. 

He cradles the back of his little brother's head in his hand and caresses his hair, eliciting a pleased sleepy hum from Loki who nuzzles his chest rather adorably.

Thor wishes he could stay like this forever, just holding his brother and enjoying how perfectly he still fits in his embrace. 

Thor expects Loki to be mad or at least to yell at him and complain about being cuddled like this, but instead, Loki lifts his head and greets him with a soft smile. 

"Good morning, brother. Did you sleep well?" Thor asks, bracing himself for the moment Loki will remove himself from his hug but it never comes. Loki just hums in reply, propping himself on his elbows on top of Thor's chest so he can look at him. 

Loki is _beautiful_ , Thor thinks - not for the first time -, as he watches the black mess of his hair, the red on his cheeks, still warm from sleep, and his rosy lips that are curled into a small but genuine smile. 

"You love me," Loki says carefully- a statement, not a question. Thor nods, anyway. 

"If you're only finding this out now, maybe you're not as clever as I thought you to be, brother," he tells him, but Loki, surprisingly, decides to ignore the light insult as he keeps looking at him slightly in disbelief, like he's still not fully convinced about his, apparently, very recent discovery.

Thor lets all the love he has felt for Loki for centuries now show in his expression as he locks his eyes with Loki's green ones, hoping that his brother can see and _understand_.

Loki studies him and brings a gentle palm on his face to cup his cheek, and Thor can't help leaning into the affectionate touch, nuzzling softly against Loki's hand.

Loki seems to find what he's been looking for because his smile grows bigger and he slowly leans in. It's a tender kiss that ends way too soon, their lips barely brushing together, but it's more than enough to steal Thor's breath away. 

"I love you, too," Loki mumbles against his mouth, softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Just in case, I didn't make it clear." Thor can only grin and pull him in another kiss, his heart feeling both lighter and fuller than it's been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
